


resta con me

by stonedgeralt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt
Summary: “I could keep you here,” Geralt says slyly. He tightens his arms around Dandelion’s torso. “We could stay here all day, and there’d be nothing you could do about it.”“Oh, please,” Dandelion scoffs. “I’ve known you for decades, Geralt, and I have several methods of getting you to release me, witcher strength be damned.”“Is that so?”“It is.”---Geralt and Dandelion have been far too busy lately, and they finally get a moment to themselves.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	resta con me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valrosee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valrosee/gifts).



> A while back, [Val](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valrosee) requested some sleepy Gerlion snuggles. Then I found out that their birthday was coming up, so I wrote them a little something! They also chose the title of this work, which means "stay with me." Happy birthday, Val!

Geralt wakes up with a mouthful of Dandelion’s hair. His subsequent spluttering rouses Dandelion, who grumbles and tosses his head lazily. After plucking a stray hair from his tongue, Geralt stretches luxuriously and snuggles closer to Dandelion with a contented sigh. Dandelion blinks sleepily, then beams at him. Geralt will never tire of waking up to that smile.

“Morning,” he says on a yawn.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Dandelion answers. “How are you feeling?”

Geralt evaluates his body with a thoughtful hum. “I’m alright.” He yawns again and tucks his head under Dandelion’s chin, closing his eyes. “Last night was nice.”

“I agree.” Dandelion moves his hand to Geralt’s back, rubbing soothing little circles into his skin. “I wish we could have nights like that more often.”

“Yeah.” Geralt presses a kiss to Dandelion’s collarbone. “I hate being away so much, and you’ve been busy, too. I’ve missed you.”

Dandelion slides his hand down to grip Geralt’s hip and tug him closer. “I’ve missed you, too.”

Geralt has been busy with the sudden abundance of contracts that always crops up after the thaws. Meanwhile, Dandelion’s been meeting with patrons and sponsors of the Chameleon, hoping to secure funds for routine repairs and upkeep after the off-season. For weeks, the two of them have shared little more than longing looks as they passed each other during brief lulls in their business. Occasionally they’ll find time for a filthy kiss here, a handjob there, always in a dark, secluded corner of the Chameleon.

Last night, though, they’d found themselves in each other’s arms again. Despite Geralt’s desperate urges for  _ more, faster, harder, _ Dandelion had taken him slowly, lingering on all of his favorite parts of Geralt: his chest, the crook of his neck, the dimples on his lower back. Dandelion had lavished Geralt with all of the attention he’d been saving up for when they could finally,  _ finally _ sleep in the same bed again. He’d opened Geralt with his tongue until Geralt was squirming and panting into the pillow, begging for Dandelion’s cock. Gods, it’d been electrifying, their bodies entwined for the first time in what felt like forever, everything finally quiet save for the sounds of their pleasure and the gentle creaking of the bed frame.

Geralt shivers slightly, remembering Dandelion’s hot mouth against his skin, and the feeling of being so focused on, so loved. He shifts his hips until he’s pressed up against Dandelion’s thigh, a silent, hopeful invitation.

Dandelion chuckles. “As much as I’d like to,” he says, “we can’t stay here all day.” He strokes Geralt’s hair gently, trying to soften the blow of his words.

“Why not?” Geralt asks, doing his best to sound like a petulant child. He wraps his arms around Dandelion’s waist possessively.

“We both have business to attend to,” Dandelion scolds, “and you know that. Now stop your whining and get up.”

“I could keep you here,” Geralt says slyly. He tightens his arms around Dandelion’s torso. “We could stay here all day, and there’d be nothing you could do about it.”

“Oh, please,” Dandelion scoffs. “I’ve known you for decades, Geralt, and I have several methods of getting you to release me, witcher strength be damned.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

Geralt knows full well that Dandelion is right. But he has one more trick up his sleeve. “Please, Dandy,” he murmurs, lips moving gently against Dandelion’s skin. “I’m not ready to give you up yet.”

After several silent moments, Dandelion sighs and pulls the blankets up to Geralt’s chin. “You’re playing me like a fiddle,” he mutters, but Geralt can hear his smile.

“I’m aware.” Geralt presses a kiss to the hollow of Dandelion’s throat as a reward for giving in. “Just five more minutes.”

Dandelion laughs. “It’s never just five more minutes with you, Geralt.” He takes hold of Geralt’s chin and tips his head up for a soft, lazy kiss. “And that’s just fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Twitter [@stonedgeralt](https://www.twitter.com/stonedgeralt)!


End file.
